High School Sweet hearts
by Lizzieangel98
Summary: this story is a jasper alice love story rose bella and alice are three best friend and alice hads to brothers emmet and edward there triplets and rose is jaspers sister how are alice and jasper going to finally get together after al these years
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alice Pov:**

**9 years ago…**

"Finally im a first grader!" I Scremed to my mommy, "Calm down hunny. Arent you nervous?"said esme.

"Mommy why would I be nervous? I have Edward emmet and rose and bella(: ( Me Edward and emmet were tripplets but we looked nothing alike and bella and rose are my best friends) oh and jasper of course"(roses Brother)

"Where here honey" said Esme " Finally!" looke theres rose and bella!" Alice! "Screamed rose and bella in unison. "hey Guys aren't you guys excited im so glad we all have the same techer" "us to"!

"hi Edward" said bella shyley "hi bells" (I thought it was so weird that they liked each other) "hey rosey" said emmet while hugging rose those to were in seperable "hey emmy"

"Hey rose wheres jasper" then suddenly I saw him walking towards us it was like it was in slow motion "oh hey jazzy" "Hey little darlin" oh how I loved his accent this was gonna be a great year.

**Present day**

"Alice! Are you excited about are first year of high school" rose said

" of course I am and im so glad my mom let you and bella spend the night so we can all get ready for the first day tomorrow"

" I know right" said bella "and getting to see edward isn't a bad thing either"

I thought it was so weird that they were dating and so was rose and em

" ya well if only jaz was here to so I can see his beautiful face" I said "god alice I still cant believe you guys aren't going out yet"

" Hey when he asks me ill say yes right away I mean it seems like he likes me Butttt hes always going out with all these skanks but still flirting with me!"

" I know right its so fucked up!" said rose "god my brother can be so stupid some time" said rose

"ya so what are we gonaa wear tomorrow?' asked bella " well I was thinking for me my flowery skirt with my white shirt and a vest and for you guys what ever I approve ahaha"

" omg im so tired lets go to bed'(:

" k night you guys see you in the morning"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alice pov:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! God now remember what I hated about school. Getting up to that damn noise.

"Finally I thought that alarm was never gonna go off omg I'm so excited!" said Rose

Bella on the other hand was still sleeping so rose decided to jump on her countless times to wake her up.

." God rose thanks so much for waking me up so nicely" Said Bella

"You're welcome" said rose with a smug smile on her face

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving I'm going to go get some breakfast" I said

"Me to" said Bella and rose

Once we were down stares we noticed that Emmet and Edward were still asleep so Bella and rose took it upon themselves to wake them up. I on the other hand sat down with a bowl of lucky charms and turned on Sponge bob a show your never too old for(;

About five minutes later Edward and Emmet were coming down the stairs looking really tired

"Sleep well" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh we slept great especially the part where we were woken up by are beautiful girlfriends" Said Edward smiling

"Well that's good to hear" I said

"Oh crap we have to start getting ready or were going to be late for school." I said

"K lets go I think I'm going to just wear a Blue shirt with a black tank top and skinny jeans" said Bella

"Well I'm wearing my new short skirt with a red blouse and my knee high boots" said rose with a wink

"Really rose we don't want people thinking you're a hooker now do we?" I said

"Hey if anyone is going to call my girl a hooker there going to have to get a punch in the face" said Emit

" Aw thanks Em" said rose

"No problem babe"

" omg guys if we don't start getting ready now were going to be late for school and rose that outfit might be cute for clubbing but it is so not appropriate for school" I said


End file.
